Memories Somewhat Revived
by celiamieraken
Summary: What happens when Kagome's existance completely disappears from everybody's memories...or so she thought? Oneshot. Flames welcomed but no profanity. Rated T cuz i just feel like it.
1. Leaving

**Memories Somewhat Revived**

A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic and this is a ONESHOT. Now flames are welcomed but please no profanity. I absolutely suck at writing. Its one of the stories I wrote during my WRITER'S MOMENT but that doesn't happen often. Soo…. Lets get along with the story. Don't forget, its one of those inuyasha-sees-kikyo-and-kagome-misunderstands-and-leaves story.

_italics= thoughts_

"blah blah blah"=talking

Pretty basic Japanese but if you have any suggestions they're very welcome. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

~Kagome's POV (KPOV)~

We did it. We found all the jewel shards and restored and purified the Shikon no Tama. It is so said that the jewel will disappear with the wish its guardian wishes. I just stood there, staring at the jewel in awe. I felt Shippo jump on my shoulder and eagerly ask, "What are you gonna wish for, Kagome, huh?" I patted the little fox demon and quietly said, "I don't know yet. I'll probably figure it out tonight," Shippo then hopped off and asked,

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" I spun around at his name and quickly scanned the gang before me. Finding no trace of red and silver, I smiled.

'He must've gone to Kikyo and told her what happened and how he can go to hell with her.'

"I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna go for a walk so I can think of what to wish for."

After getting my bow and quiver out of Kaede's hut, I walked into the forest. Really I wanted to go look for Inuyasha and speak of the devil. There I saw one of Kikyo's Soul Stealers. I followed the pace being as quiet as I could. And there he was. I expected to see him there because it wasn't much of a surprise, but what I didn't expect was to see him kissing her. I gasped as I remembered those past memories of Inuyasha protecting me. Memories of him that said, 'I'll protect you with my life. Don't ever leave me,' and statements similar along the lines. Unshed tears filled in my eyes and overflowed as I ran back to Kaede's hut. It was night time and everybody was sleeping from a hard day's work. I snuggled in my sleeping bag waiting for Inuyasha to come back.

* * *

~Inuyasha's POV (IPOV)~

I went to see Kikyo to tell her that the jewel was completed. She was happy and told me I could go to hell with her. But I shook my head.

"Kikyo, I loved you once but now Kagome means so much more to me. I avenged your death, just as I promised. I can't leave her."

"Well, Inuyasha, you fell in love with my reincarnation. I refuse to believe that," and with that she kissed me. Her lips were hard and cold against mine. I pulled back and stepped away from her.

"Don't you get it, Kikyo? I don't love you anymore. Now leave in peace."

"Never. You belong with me. I am much better than that crappy reincarnation. You said you would turn human for me. Just for me."

I shook my head as I pulled out Tetsusaiga and thrust it in her chest. Before her last breath, I whispered in her ear,

"Kagome likes me as a hanyou. Nothing more. Now beg one," with that, the souls she stole returned to its owner and Kikyo crumbled into dust.

It just started to rain when I caught a faint scent of salt. _'It must be the nearby river.' _I walked back to Kaede's hut, only to find everyone sleeping off a hard day's work. _'Good, at least the wench didn't see me kissing Kikyo or else she would've gone berserk and left for her time and I do NOT want that happening.' _I went to the Goshinboku and hopped onto the branch that I would sit on. Sooner or later, I fell asleep.

* * *

~KPOV~

I heard Inuyasha open the bamboo door and heard him huff in pleasure. After lying there for a minute or two, I got up. I quietly packed everything in my yellow backpack but took out a piece of paper and a pen. With tears, I wrote,

"Dear everyone,

I've decided what to wish for on the jewel but I won't tell you guys as one of you might wake up and read this before I reach the well. Sango, you were like a sister to me and I couldn't have confided in anyone besides you. Miroku, try VERY HARD to keep that cursed hand of yours away from Sango's rear as I won't be here anymore to save you from being beaten to death. If that doesn't work, then Sango, please try to control your temper and hand. Shippo, you were like a son. Nobody could be cuter than you and try not to bother Inuyasha that much. He's not one to tolerate that fast. And as for you, Inuyasha….. I thank you for everything. Protecting me, not killing me when you first saw me, carrying me on your back…. Arigatou. Have a good life with Kikyo. As much as I despise her, she deserves someone like you. I'm sorry everyone that I had to leave like this. But everybody be happy. I'm sorry.

Sayonara,

Higurashi Kagome"

Tears filled in my eyes as I left all the remaining food for them, which consisted of ramen and candy. I stepped outside and felt the cold chilling wind. I walked towards the Bone-Eaters Well. I jumped at the slight snore and found Inuyasha sleeping on the usual branch of the Goshinboku. I smiled and took out the jewel, whispering,

"I wish on the Shikon no Tama for everybody to be happy and forget about me and to seal the well just in case their memories revive." The jewel disappeared in a pink light and I jumped in the well before it closed up on me. _'Suki desu, Inuyasha. Arigatou. Sayonara."_

* * *

(A/N Its not much of a cliffhanger but I'll get the next part soon. Hope yall liked it. Now I no yall r like "why did she leave a letter when she wished for them to forget her? ur so stupid!" Just wait for the next part and you will understand, ok? :D)


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Now I know you guys are thinking "WHAT IN THE WORLD? SHE WORTE AND EFFING LETTER WHEN SHE WISHED FOR THEM TO FORGET HER!" Wait until the next part guys and you will understand. It may take some time but hopefully you guys are patient. Um…I no nobody's reading this cuz I just started but please read and review! Thank you so much!

Jiyuan97


	3. Surprise

**Memories Somewhat Revived: Chapter 2**

A/N Sorry for the late update. My internet like broke down and I was SOOO ticked off. But anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did (along with bleach) I would be ruling the world. It all belongs to Takahasi-sensei. Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei.

IPOV~

My sleep was disturbed with a blue and pink light emitting from the well. I jumped off the tree and walked towards the well. It was pretty much blank except for a few bones inside. It was almost morning time and I walked towards Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Kohaku were still fast asleep. I absentmindedly took a whiff of the air. There was this intoxicating lavender scent and I immediately fell in love with it. It was coming from a piece of paper and a pen. It read,

"Dear everyone,

I've decided what to wish for on the jewel but I won't tell you guys as one of you might wake up and read this before I reach the well. Sango, you were like a sister to me and I couldn't have confided in anyone besides you. Miroku, try VERY HARD to keep that cursed hand of yours away from Sango's rear as I won't be here anymore to save you from being beaten to death. If that doesn't work, then Sango, please try to control your temper and hand. Shippo, you were like a son. Nobody could be cuter than you and try not to bother Inuyasha that much. He's not one to tolerate that fast. And as for you, Inuyasha….. I thank you for everything. Protecting me, not killing me when you first saw me, carrying me on your back…. Arigatou. Have a good life with Kikyo. As much as I despise her, she deserves someone like you. I'm sorry everyone that I had to leave like this. But everybody be happy. I'm sorry.

Sayonara,

Higurashi Kagome"

"Higurashi Kagome"…..that sounded familiar. Thinking that she was some lunatic who left the wrong note in the wrong place, I looked at it again. Wait a second…she knew who Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and…..me were. That's not right. I waited until they woke up and showed them the note. They also had confused looks on their faces until Sango's eyes widened. Then she gave a slight scream and grasped her head like it hurt. Miroku exclaimed,

"Dear Sango, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! I'm getting all these fuzzy memories with a girl that had black hair and chocolate-colored eyes."

After a minute or two, it stopped.

3 years later:

The incident with Sango never happened again. Its been three years since we defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. Miroku and Sango eventually married and so far has two kids. (A/N I don't know any good names so please bear with it!) It was also my mating season. The lavender scent was still in my head and I went to the well where it was the strongest.

"What does this old well do anyways? Legend says it's called the Bone-Eaters Well. I would give my bones to the well so I could find my mate."

~KPOV~

It's been three years since I left the Feudal Era. My head was filled with questions. How was Shippou? Had Sango and Mirokui married yet? If so, have they had any kids? And, how is Inuyasha? Did he find a mate? Has he accepted Shippou as a son yet? I sighed as I leaned on the windowsill. It was my senior year. Tonight was Prom Night. I wasn't going because nobody had asked me. Well my friends and Hojo asked me, but I gave them an excuse saying that I was busy and I couldn't go. I straightened my back and walked towards the well house. I sat on the lip of the well.

I touched it and whispered,

"I wish I could see them again."

Well it wasn't like I was expecting Inuyasha to pop up and say, "Wench, what took ya so long? We gotta get back. And don't forget my ramen." I smiled at the old memories. I walked back home and fell asleep in my bed.

~IPOV~

The well glowed with a blue and pink light, just as it had before three years ago. It faded and I looked down. It seemed endless. I went back to tell the rest of them what happened. I ran towards the well and jumped in like on instinct. The blue light engulfed me and I landed on the surface. I looked up not to see a blue sky, but a wooden roof. I climbed out and opened the doors. Everything was so different. So many buildings called "hos-pi-tols" and "po-leece". This wasn't the Feudal Era anymore. I saw a faint light from a window and hopped over there to see a girl with black hair sleeping. After a few knocks on the window, the girl turned around and gasped and her eyes filled with unshed tears. But, why?

~KPOV~

My sleep was interrupted by a few knocks on the window. I turned around to see Inuyasha perched on the windowsill. My eyes filled with unshed tears and hesitantly opened the window. I was going to ask what he was doing here when I remembered he lost his memories of me. I heard him ask,

"Hey umm do you know where I am?" 

I smiled and asked, "Did you fall through the well?" His eyes widened in shock at how I knew that. I didn't dare speak his name, just in case he left thinking I was a lunatic or something. I spoke again,

"You just traveled 500 years into the future from the Feudal Era. Look behind you. That's the Goshinboku."

"What the hell wench? I just traveled 500 years into the future? How do YOU know?"

My eyes widened and softened as I said,

"I used to travel through the well to meet up with the people back then. I would have stayed but the one I loved fell for another. I couldn't take the pain and wiped everybody's memories. And I came back to my own time and left them forever."

~IPOV~

I heard what she said and I slightly gasped at the familiarity of the words.

"Do you happen to be Higurashi Kagome?"


	4. Revived

Memories Somewhat Revived: Chapter 3

AN: Ok now that I have defeated my depression (temporarily) I can use this time to continue on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters. **sniff sniff**

* * *

~KPOV~

"Do you happen to be Higurashi Kagome?"

I gasped inside. Was I really that obvious with my story? I smiled and asked,

"What made you say that?"

"Umm..well…this Higurashi Kagome left a note 3 years ago. Here I think I have it somewhere in my haori…."

I smiled at how he would keep it with him at all times. He pulled it out and I saw it was sort of soggy looking from being folded and unfolded all the time.

"Its got this scent on it…kinda like yours…."

Once again tears formed in my eyes. I read the letter and again felt the pain to leave all of them.

"Inuyasha….why don't I tell you a story…"

* * *

~IPOV~

"Inuyasha…..why don't I tell you a story….."

'SHE KNOWS MY NAME? HOLY SHIT!' But instead of running away, I sat next to her on the bed and she started her story in her angelic voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a priestess named Kikyo. She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. After a while, she came to know a hanyou. And inu-hanyou. His name was also Inuyasha." My eyebrows rose at her last sentence.

"They soon fell in love with each other and Inuyasha wanted the jewel to become a full-fledged demon so he wouldn't always be made fun of. But Kikyo had other plans. The Sacred Jewel is said to grant any wish. Kikyo wanted him to turn human for her so they could basically elope and live their "happily ever after" ending.

But it was the day when they had turned against each other by an evil person by the name of Naraku. He wanted the Jewel as well and so he disguised himself as Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Kikyo….my first love. And my last.

"And ever since, they had been turned against each other. Inuyasha took the chance to steal the Jewel from the village but Kikyo shot him with an arrow that sealed him to the Goshinboku in an eternal sleep. Kikyo died that day. You can still see the arrow mark it made on the tree," She said, gesturing to the tree.

"After 50 years…a girl in the modern era fell in the well on accident. She was chased by a demon in the well and found Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Amazingly, she took off the arrow and he saved her. It turns out that she was part priestess and looked exactly like Kikyo. He yelled at her until she had enough of it and yelled this sentence that made sense 'I'M NOT KIKYO! IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

My eyes widened at the familiarity of this story and my past life. Except there was never a girl who could travel through the well.

"They soon became friends and it turns out that Kagome was the new guardian of the Sacred Jewel. She accidentally broke the Sacred Jewel into many fragments when a crow swallowed it and she struck it with an arrow. With that, it started their adventure.

"On their way, they met a fox demon. He was young and went by the name of Shippou. His father was killed by one of the Thunder Brothers. And before that, Inuyasha had found the sword that he was meant to inherit. The Tetsusaiga. He destroyed that Thunder Brothers. Later, the met a demon slayer by the name of Sango and a lecherous monk by the name of Miroku."

I saw tears form in those chocolate eyes of hers.

"Later a witch (AN I know this is a little out of chronological order but please bear with it!) made Kikyo come back to life. Both Kagome and she loved Inuyasha and were constantly jealous of each other. Whenever Inuyasha ran to Kikyo, Kagome was always sad. There were times where she followed him and saw what happened between them. There were many times that they kissed, hugged, spoke about their love to one another….."

I saw her hands balled up in fists and angry tears form in her eyes.

"And so she went back to her own time with a quarrel between her and Inuyasha. She would leave and he would get her back, telling her that they needed to find the Sacred Jewel shards.

"It was until one night, he ran to Kikyo and Kagome followed. Kikyo asked,

'Do you love me Inuyasha? Or do you love that crappy reincarnation of mine?'

'I only love you. Forever, Kikyo. Forever.'

And with that they kissed. Kagome couldn't stand it. It was that one night when the Jewel was completed and Kagome was the one to wish for. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy with the one he loved the most. He knew that she would never have her love returned by him. So she wrote a letter, wiped everybody's memories of her, and sealed the well just in case they somehow had their memories revived. I guess it never really went according to her plan."

I heard her chuckle a bit.

"But you still didn't answer my damn question, wench. Are you Higurashi Kagome?"

* * *

~KPOV~

"But you still didn't answer my damn question, wench. Are you Higurashi Kagome?

What was I supposed to tell him? Seriously if I said yes, he'd start bombarding me with questions at how I knew them. If I said no, he would leave and I most CERTAINLY did not want him to leave. It was too good to be real for him to be here with me, just like old times.

I took a deep breath and answered,

"Yes, I am Higurashi Kagome."

His eyes widened and he started to wince.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Dammit! There are all these fuzzy memories of a girl that looks just like you! My head feels like it's about to explode!"

After a few minutes of groping his head and telling it to stop hurting, his eyes widened and whispered, "Kagome."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered,

"Kagome why did you leave me? You left me for 3 years! You left a letter even though you knew you wiped our memories away. You left without saying goodbye to me. I had to go through torture of not being able to find the right mate! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US? MOST OF ALL WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

I saw tears form in his eyes with anger and confusion as my tears overflowed.

"Did you not hear the end of the story? You told Kikyo that you would love her for forever and no one else. How come she isn't your mate?"

"Because she's DEAD, GOD DAMMIT! I KILLED HER BECAUSE I TOLD HER THAT I LOVED YOU AFTER WE KISSED! DAMMIT IF YOU ONLY HAD BEEN THERE TO HEAR THE WHOLE THING….."

I stepped back and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I had to though."

"Are you with that Hobo guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, are you together with that Hobo guy?"

I burst into laughter that grew into sadness.

"No, ever since I left I didn't dare be with anyone in case one of them would hurt me like you did. Everyday, I went to the well. Just to smell your scent and bring back memories. But I always went back crying. Crying that you had hurt me. Crying that I had to leave you all this way. And my love for you never wavered. Every night I drenched my pillow with tears. It took everything I had not to continuously jump in the well and make it work to go back to you guys."

I pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

~IPOV~

"I love you, Inuyasha."

My eyes widened. The four words I've wanted to hear from her all my life. The four words that would end my torture during the mating season. The four words that brought me back my life and my memories. I nuzzled my nose in her hair, taking in her scent. My arms tightened around her petite waist.

"I love you too, Kagome. My Kagome. Don't ever leave me again."

(A/N NUH UH UH! ITS NOT OVER YET GUYS! I'LL BE BACK! Hope you enjoyed. I give my thanks to:

Sora7

inuyasha-loves-kagome-YAY

chitmunk94

Xx-Goddess-Of-Love-xX

GoldenRose88

And everybody who read this Story! Thank you so much! e-COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! :D XD


	5. Happiy Ever After

**Memories Somewhat Revived: Chapter 4**

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the MEGA late update for chapter 4! Its almost completed so yeah. But please enjoy I'm still half asleep (even though its 8:37 am IKR I'm CRAZY) If u guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them! Thanks to everyone who read my stories! In case you didn't know, I had another story called "Teardrops on my Guitar" so go check it out if u haven't already! And I'm working on one called "Hey There Kagome" based on "Hey there Delilah" (its one of those stories that pop in my head hehe) but I should stop talking and GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Previously on Chapter 3: Revived

"_I love you, Inuyasha."_

_My eyes widened. The four words I've wanted to hear from her all my life. The four words that would end my torture during the mating season. The four words that brought me back my life and my memories. I nuzzled my nose in her hair, taking in her scent. My arms tightened around her petite waist._

_"I love you too, Kagome. My Kagome. Don't ever leave me again."_

~KPOV~

I explained everything to momma after she found me snuggled with Inuyasha and she let me go back to the Feudal Era. Well she let me leave with tears and hugs and my worn out yellow backpack.

After many hugs squeals from Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala (In her case, meows) I was surprised that they remembered me. So we took out some ramen and started and they started their story.

It turns out that after Sango's incident with her head hurting and fuzzy memories, everything came back to her. Same thing with Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala. The wish took the most effect on Inuyasha because he had so many memories of me. They just never said anything to him because they knew he would go berserk about her and the relation between me and the letter. Inuyasha's arm was always around my waist. Of course, Kouga dropped by to claim me as his mate. Well he stopped after when we reminded him that he was married to Ayame and Ayame was pregnant. He was too dense to know that.

Everything was so peaceful. Kaede taught me more about the medicinal herbs and trained me to become a better miko. Sango and Miroku (AN as we already know) had 2 kids and Shippou was always playing with the little kids and teaching them games I used to play with him. Kohaku hung around with Sango and her family and trained to become a stronger demon slayer.

Well as for me and Inuyasha, we were mates. Nothing could separate us and our love. We had a girl and named her Sakura. She had her father's eyes and ears, but she had my hair and miko abilities.

~IPOV~

It was so nice to be with the love of my life. We were always happy no matter what. There were never fights and we'd always drop by Kagome's family to check on them and talk for a while. Kagome's mother was literally THRILLED to have a granddaughter and everytime we visited, she would just coo at her and give her lots of food and presents.

So we all get the happily-ever-after ending right? Yep, and I still have her letter with me just to bring back out happy memories of our 3 year reunion. My thoughts were broken by her angelic voice,

"Inuyasha, guess what?"

I smiled and knew where she was going with this.

"What, Kagome?"

~Both Inuyasha and Kagome~

"I love you."

AN: Well guys that's the end of it! I know it's really sappy at the end but you know the romance that goes on between the two! Hope you enjoyed! E-COOKIES AND E-CANDIES FOR EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! That includes those who only read the story but didn't review! Thank you for supporting me! Its my first time on FanFiction and this was a wonderful experience! Now when school starts I wont be writing stories as often because of the pile of homework I'm gonna get (not to mention studying for the SAT. I know, be quiet! I know I'm a total nerd! XD) But once again, THANK YOU! Times INFINITY AND BEYOND! Yes Toy Story 3 was AMAZING! Sorry I just had to switch off topic right there. Everybody have a good day! And I will be back with "Hey There Kagome" and don't forget to check out "Teardrops on my Guitar". Thank you everyone! MWAH!


End file.
